Sacrifice (collab)
by TheUnnamedStranger
Summary: Collab with thesalsagamer396 (take 3). Rated T to be safe, R&R, RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Ditched

**A/N: Hurrah! A collab! This collab is with thesalsagamer396. I recommend you read her side of it first otherwise you won't know what the hell is going on.**

**Link to her side of the story: ** s/9609097/1/Sacrifice

**NOTICE: THE LINK DOES NOT WORK. LOOK UP "**thesalsagamer396" **TO SEE HER PART OF THE STORY**

**Onto the show!**

[The Gallery, Derek's POV]

I fell, down down down, into the dark gallery. I awoke several minutes later.

The floor was cold and all was dark. And I felt like I was being watched.

"Ah, so you must be him"

I spun around to see a guy my age, with a black shirt, jeans, black hair, grey eyes, a machete, and scars all over his face.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked frantically

"Name's Abe. You must be Derek"

"How do you know?!"

"Mary told me. The chick you forced to go on a date with where you would inevitably make out with her against her will you horrible sleaze."

I stayed silent.

"Anyway. You're going to stay here for all eternity. And I'm going to steal your date"

He sounded so casual!

"Just don't go near any of the paintings or mannequins because they will eat you. And just try to make a few friends and you'll be groovy. It's like prison, more or less"

"So you're just going to leave me here to die?!"

"You'll be fine" He said, and then he was gone.


	2. A warm revisit

**A/N: What?! Me posting twice over the course of a day?! This is madness! *insert Sparta joke here***

**[The Gallery, Abe's POV]**

Not long after ditching that sleazebag, I ran by a painting that I knew all too well.

I looked at it, it was her….

The plaque read "Goodbye" and it showed a girl tangled in rose thorns. Her eyes were filled with tears. But she had a tiny smile.

I walked closer to it.

"…What you did…..was very noble. I would have never done that in your shoes. You're a very good friend…"

The girl's smile widened, and the rose thorns let go of her, she fell onto the floor on her side.

She then opened her eyes and sat up.

"…..Be good to Mary for me…please….." She whispered.

"I will" I said.

The girl lay back down and the plaque changed from "Goodbye" to "Peaceful".


	3. Bittersweet Ties

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! Three chapters in one day!**

**[Abe's house, Abe's POV]**

I finally got to her, Mary. She was just as beautiful as I hoped.

We were sitting together on my bed. I got sleazebag's parents, who surprisingly weren't as terrible as I had expected. And all his memories were transferred to me.

I then asked her to let me prove my love to her. And she said yes.

Then I kissed her. It was warm, gentle, and incredible. She kissed back, and it felt even better.

I soon broke away and saw the disappointment in her face. "Was it good?"

She nodded.

"Good…" Then an idea came to me; she must've seen it because she said "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh n-nothing" I stammered before kissing her again. Soon we were both lying on the bed, still kissing. I could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. I could feel her warmth. I hadn't felt another person's warmth in my entire life. There was so much I wanted to do. I wanted to see and touch every inch of her. I wanted to admire her in full glory. To hear her moan my name. So many things I wished I could do right now….

…..But I knew I couldn't.

We were too young. I could seriously hurt her. And I doubt Garry would be happy. He'd kill me. I'll probably have to wait a long time before I can. But that was fine.

I just wanted to kiss her, and I did…


	4. Found out

**[Abe's house. Abe's POV]**

We finally broke away. Mary's face was bright red. We caught our breath before Mary sat up and looked out the window. It was almost sundown.

"Come on, I'll take you home"

She nodded, and I picked up my machete.

"What do you need that for?" Mary asked

"Oh you know, just in case" I winked, then she gave me a look, and I laughed. We walked out, talking about everything. We still had so much to talk about. I was holding two roses behind my back, one black and one yellow. I almost saw her glance at them.

When we got to her house we saw Garry pacing.

"Mary! There you are! Thank goodness! I was about to check on you!" Thank god he didn't. I would be dead.

"Well, how was it?" He asked

"It was very nice…" Mary replied, and then Garry fell silent.

"Mary, can you wait in your room for a sec? I need to talk to Garry."

"…Ok" Then she left.

Garry gave me the 'I'm watching you' gesture, which made me roll my eyes.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is. But you better not do anything to my sis. If you do, I'm going to rip your arms off and use them as toothpicks. You got that?"

"Eugh, a bit gruesome"

"I'm a very protective brother."

"Look, I like your sister. But there is _nothing _going on between us."

"Good, but I'll be watching." Then he left.

I went upstairs to Mary and closed the door.

"What happened?" She asked

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes" Which she did. Then I took out the yellow rose and stuck it into her hair. I then took the black one and stuck it into my hair. I then led her to a part of her room and said "Okay, you can open them"

She opened her eyes and saw the roses. She looked so happy. I spun her around to face me and we kissed again. We've only met and this is our third kiss! I hope I'm not doing this too fast…

"AHA!" We broke away and the color drained from our skins. Garry was standing in the doorway. He looked pissed. I cursed on the inside. I was dead…


	5. Some Adult Action

**[Mary's house, Abe's POV]**

What happened next I can barely tell you, it was a chaotic mess of screaming and yelling. Then Garry dragged me out of the room, I reached for my machete and swung at him, but missed entirely.

Of course the next day at school made up for it when I was getting mobbed by every girl in the school. Am I really that attractive? I enjoyed the attention but I turned around and said "Girls! I'm taken! I'm actually looking for her right now." Then Mary came.

"Ah there you are" I kissed her cheek. And Elizabeth, or 'Lizzy' as most call her, made a face. Knowing how much she hates Mary and adores me, I can tell she's jealous.

"Now if you'll excuse me, we're going to make out" I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and walked her into an empty portion of the hall

"Are we really?"

"Soon, but for now I need to get to class, see you in English" Then I walked off

We talked again at recess. At the side of the building, the perfect place to be alone.

"Sorry about last night. I did try to cut Garry but I missed. It was my panic mode." She nodded

Then a girl peaked around the wall, and I immediately kissed Mary on the lips. I wanted to hold up my declaration. Soon she left and I broke away.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. But Garry told me that kissing encourages some adult action or something"

"…I see" The idea that made its way into my brain sparked again. But I snapped out of it when the whistle blew. And Mary gave me a curious look.

"It's nothing…"

"It must be something"

"I'll tell you later, but I need to go" and I ran off


	6. Almost Too Far

**[Playground, Abe's POV]**

Hello! I'm back to entertain you all!

Anyhoo, I should get started. It was a normal day, I decided to go for a walk since the weather was so nice. I got to the park and found mary on the swings. I surprised her by giving her a nudge on the swing.

"Yipe! Abe, don't scare me like that!" I brought her close to my face, I stroked her hair and let go.

"I got the message"

"Good, what's Gar doing?"

"Sleeping, methinks"

"Good"

Then, Lizzy came "Oh. It's you guys"

"What are you doing here?"  
"What? I can't go to the park on a nice day?" She was looking at me very seductively.

"Just wondering" I continued to push Mary, a little higher.

"So, Abe. What do you see in her?"

"It's very difficult for me to explain, and I don't feel like it anyway"

"You simply must!"

"So you can take me from her? Fat chance. I love her. I love her and you can't change that!" I grabbed Mary in a defensive manner when the swing came back to me.

Lizzy growled, she stomped towards us. In a panic, I pushed Mary into her. It worked, she ran off crying. But Mary fell on top of me. She turned around and stared into my eyes. She tried to get up, but I grabbed her sides, hinting I didn't want her to move yet. I stroked her soft, golden hair. Then my hands traveled down her back. I grazed over the buttons that held her dress together. I could so easily undo them...but it was too risky. Garry was asleep, but he could wake up at any moment. And I promised myself that I wouldn't do it yet. I could hurt her badly. She was far too young to handle something like that. And I loved her too much to let her even guess my true desires at this age, no matter how much she turned me on. I helped her up.  
She was silent

"Sorry...I just..."

"It's...fine..." She looked shaken. I suddenly thanked myself for not going too far then. If that much shook her like that, imagine what would happen if I did anything more...

**END**

**I finally wrote another chapter!**

**If it seems rushed, it's because I wrote this when i had a headache. I'll edit it tomorrow or something. I'm going to bed.**


End file.
